Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment or space. In general, near-eye displays use a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual imagery within the space. In such displays, display resolution and processing is at a premium.
In certain situations, the virtual imagery that is displayed to a user via a near-eye display device may include virtual images or objects that include highly detailed graphics. A user wearing a near-eye display device is typically presented with large amounts of information that the user is not necessarily interested in looking at.